ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sceptre of Donar
The Sceptre of Donar Swen Christianson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 00:17-00:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Swen says: "What about the Sceptre of Donar?" is a short staff with a crystal embedded in it with the power to summon and augment the Harasvelg. Swen Christianson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 00:24-00:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Swen says: "I've heard it can be used to call upon the Harasvelg in times of need. And Harasvelg can bring rain." History In ancient times, the Harasvelg was often called upon through the Sceptre of Donar to protect northern Scandinavian tribes from their enemies but the Harasvelg became too difficult to control and it turned against the Scandinavians themselves. It caused unbelievable devastation and destruction. They swore to never call upon it again Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 08:55-09:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "In ancient times, the Harasvelg is often called upon by using the Sceptre of Donar to protect northern Scandinavian tribes from their enemies but it proved too difficult to control and eventually turned against the Scandinavians themselves, causing unbelievable devastation and destruction. They swore to never call upon it again." 100 generations later, Sken Christianson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 00:33-00:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Sken says: "The Sceptre of Donar has not been used for a hundred generations. Its secrets are lost to us." in 1997, the Sceptre was on display at the New Oslo Scandinavian Folk Museum in New Oslo. Young Swen Christianson wanted to use the Sceptre to summon Harasvelg and save his family's crop from a drought. He stole the Sceptre from the museum and summoned the Harasvelg. However, the incantation that accompanied the Sceptre was destroyed by lightning. The Sceptre was returned to the museum, locked up, and guarded. The curator refused to let it leave the museum or allow anyone to study it. Slimer secretly flew to New Oslo, stole the Sceptre, and returned to New York City. He mistakenly revitalized the weakened Harasvelg. Kylie Griffin swiped the Sceptre and came up with a plan to use it to defeat the Harasvelg. Eduardo Rivera volunteered to hold up the Sceptre while the others aimed for the crystal. The plan was a success and the Proton Streams were augmented. Powers When simply waived around in the presence of the Harasvelg, the Sceptre's crystal emits P.K.E. that increases the entity's power. Likewise, it can do the same with Proton Streams. The Ghostbusters simply had to fire directly into the crystal and a more powerful stream would be released from the opposite face of the crystal. Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 16:18-16:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "This crystal is obviously acts as some sort of ecto energy emplification mechanism specific to the Harasvelg. Maybe by firing our beams through the crystal, it'll focus and amplify their power and allow us to take that thing down!" Trivia *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, the Sceptre of Donar makes a non-canon cameo in an ad behind the Father Duffy statue. *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 20, in panel 4, the Sceptre of Donar makes a non-canon cameo on the left page of the open book. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Bird of Prey" References Gallery Primary Canon SceptreOfDonar02.jpg| SceptreOfDonar03.jpg| SceptreOfDonar04.jpg| SceptreOfDonar05.jpg| SceptreOfDonar06.jpg| SceptreOfDonar07.jpg| Secondary Canon ScepterOfDonarIDW2-3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 SceptreOfDonarHarasvelgIDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters International #3 Category:EGB Items